Arvin Kad
Arvin Kad is the current Head of House Kad, a Noble House of Onderon, following the tradition of which he serves in the planet’s bureaucracy, currently as Undersecretary for Trade. Biography Born in 43 BBY in his family’s residence, Arvin grew up as many Onderonian aristocrats would, sheltered from the outside world and tutored from early on in the skills he would need later in life. His father Berman Kad, then the head of the House, served King Ramsis Dendup as Secretary of Finance, while he also had uncles, cousins, and other relatives serving in other branches of government on lower levels, from Undersecretaries to simple clerks, depending on their experience. At the age of 14, Arvin moved on from the more generalised education of languages, mathematics, and technical subjects to something more specific when he became an intern for his aunt Darvia Kad, who oversaw Iziz Spaceport’s customs officers as Chief Inspector. While his father’s overseeing of tax collectors, which did not even involve the specific regulations as much as simple leadership, had seemed tedious to Arvin, he quite enjoyed the multitude of challenges that his aunt’s tasks brought, learning about the different regulations and tariffs that had to be known when dealing with interplanetary trade, which came hand in hand with an affinity for negotiation and the contact to other cultures. Thus, two years later, Arvin was appointed as a customs inspector in the Main Customs Office at Iziz Spaceport, by far the largest such authority on Onderon. There, he gained experience, both in matters of trade itself and in the more general field of diplomacy, especially in the years after the disputes about the Trade Federation’s growing influence. Thus, Arvin, who with growing knowledge also advised his father, and through him the highest level of administration up to the King, and after the outbreak of the Separatist Crisis in 24 BBY was present for the closing of several mutually beneficial trade deals that should decrease the dependence of Onderon on either faction. As therefore the Kad family was directly associated with King Ramsis’ neutral stance during the Clone Wars that broke out two years later, Lord Berman was among the casualties of the coup in which the King was imprisoned, and at the age of 21, Arvin was charged with leading his House through the tumultuous times that followed. Clearly opposed to the usurper Sanjay Rash, Arvin joined his house’s forces with those of Ramsis’ son Valrik, which eventually were successful in installing the Old King again in 20 BBY. Arvin’s increase in noble rank, as well as his loyalty, were also reflected by a promotion within the bureaucracy, as he was made Undersecretary for Trade, moving his office from the Spaceport’s administrative section directly into the Royal Palace. Shortly after, King Ramsis died of his old age, but Arvin continues to serve the Dendup family under his successor Valrik, continuously providing his advice on matters of trade and diplomacy, which may gain ever more relevance, as the Galactic Empire needs to be dealt with. Ability Scores Strength - 8 (-1) - Never truly challenged with physical tasks, Arvin’s muscles are below average. Dexterity - 10 (0) - Arvin’s coordination is neither better nor worse than outright average. Constitution - 10 (0) - Generally healthy, Arvin’s constitution is perfectly average. Intelligence - 15+1 (+3) - Arvin’s greatest strength is his intelligence, especially being able to learn quickly and analyse situations thoroughly. Wisdom - 11+1 (+1) - Insight in both situations and people is not his main gift, but one that he uses well nonetheless. Charisma - 16 (+3) - Over time, Arvin has developed a good way with people, while his aristocratic eloquence certainly helps, too. Skills Computers - Proficient - A useful tool in administration, especially for a multitude of cases, Computers are quite familiar to Arvin. Diplomacy - Expert - Negotiating both within the workplace and with outside entities belongs to the core skills of a noble bureaucrat. Insight - Proficient - Along with negotiations came Arvin’s skill at discerning the truth in statements, which is useful in analysing the cases handled. Investigation - Proficient - More than just an overseer, Arvin also received training as a customs inspector, and thus knows where to look for valuable or otherwise relevant objects. Companions Darvia Kad Lord Arvin's aunt, and Chief Inspector of the Iziz Spaceport Main Customs Office. During his training, she was Arvin's mentor, a function that continues to this day, despite the fact that her nephew by now outranks her. Perception - Proficient Oric Ranlon Captain of the Kad Household Guard. He is capable as a commander, but even more so as a sharpshooter. Ranged - Proficient 5-WGO Repair droid responsible for maintaining Lord Arvin's personal spaceship. However, he is useful for engineering tasks all around the Kad household. Engineering - ProficientCategory:Characters